Ocean Master
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: Born to a surface woman and an Atlantean prince, Lelouch must come to terms with his true nature in order to claim his rightful place on the throne.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass belongs to Studio Sunrise. Aquaman belongs to DC Comics. I own neither.**

**I want to hear your opinions on whether or no to make this a full story. Make sure to tell me what you think.**

* * *

_The day I left to find my trident is the day finally spoke with my father. _

_He told me of the way he used to be. The hatred that used to consume him. Until the day he met my mother._

_he told me how it was never meant to be. They were two very different people, from two very different worlds. But life, like the sea, has a way of bringing people together._

_I still remember the story he told me. Of the seven days he and my mother spent together._

* * *

Marianne was, suffice to say, a little apprehensive. In a months time, she would be married to Charles zi Britannia. The most powerful man in the world, and she would be **one** of his wives. Her family had assured her that it was one of the greatest honors. And it was, she wouldn't deny that. But even so, it was an intimidating proposal.

And so, after agreeing, she asked to be given a week to herself. She would use the week to enjoy herself. The first thing she did was buy a private beach house.

Many would be surprised to hear this. She was going to become one of the most powerful individuals in the Holy Britannian Empire. Why would she want to spend her entire week alone in an old beach house?

The simplicity was exactly the reason why. She was about to enter a political world where any wrong move could destroy her. So this week would serve as her final moments of relaxation. It would only be her, the charmingly simple home, and the calming sea and sands.

Sands that she was currently walking on. The night was full, as was the moon. It's shine lead her feet, and soothe her body. The feeling of the soft sand beneath her feet sent comfort through her whole she would not feel again for many years to come, if ever again. Considering what her parents had decided her life would now be, she knew her only option was to enjoy this while she could.

Unfortunately, her enjoyment would have to be postponed until tomorrow. As much as she would love to remain outside, she should go back. It was already very dark, out and she didn't want any trouble. While had made sure that the beach she was on would be isolated, she didn't want to take any chances. And so she walked back tot he house. it was uneventful, until she saw him.

A man was crawling in the sand. He is wearing one of the strangest outfits Marianne had ever seen. It seemed to be a skintight purple bodysuit, with silver gloves and boots. The clothes seemed to be made of a scaly, shiny material. He was wearing a red cape, one that was highly torn in the end. But the most disturbing part of his wardrobe was the gaping, bleeding wound on his right leg. It left a trail of blood as he continued to limp through the sand. The strain seemed to be too much, as he passed out in the sand within seconds.

Marianne rushed to reach him. She had no idea where he came from, or what he was doing there. But she did know that leaving him to die would not do her any good. She reached his side, took his arm to pick him up, and took him inside.

* * *

_"_It doesn't have to be this way brother!_" a voice belonging to a powerful man with blonde hair and an orange and green suit boomed. He held a golden trident as he faced his opponent._

_"_You are too weak to realize what needs to be done! There was never any other way!_" a voice belonging to a man with dark hair and a purple with silver suit responded. He held a trident of his own, silver in color._

_The two rushed towards one another, weapons in hand. Neither intended for the other to leave the battle with their life._

"GAAAHHH!" a man awoke from his sleep with a start. He tried to calm himself, before he realized a problem with his breathing. He started coughing, water splashing from his lungs with every croup.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked him. The man looked to see a woman above him. Her presence allowed for him to learn the cause of his issue. He wasn't breathing water.

He was on the Surface!

"Would you say something? I-" the woman was cut off as the man lifted her by the throat and pressed her body against the wall.

"W-ggwwwaaa!" the man seemed to be trying to speak, but water kept pouring from his mouth. He was about to attempt to speak again, when he saw something in the corner of his eyes.

His trident!

He dropped the woman and moved to grab his weapon. He needed a way back to the sea. He needed to finish what he started. He had to... He had to...

"Stop moving!" the woman demanded in a shout. The man turned to face her, a disgusted look on his face. "The would will get worse it you stress your leg too much. Stop and let me help you."

Help him? She was but a surface woman! She held no value. She had nothing to offer him. He wouldn't waste his time with any chatter from her.

He made it four steps before passing out on the floor.

"Great" Marianne muttered as he went to pick him up.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

When he awoke again, his body felt sore. He also noticed that he was on something... soft. He moved his head, and looked at his surroundings. There was a wooden oval on legs before him. There were two other ones on the sides of the... thing he was laying on. He looked at his damaged leg, and saw that is was covered in a cloth of some sort.

"I bandaged your leg. I would suggest not moving for a while" a voice said. The man turned to see the same woman from before. She held two ovular objects in her hand, both of which had steam coming out of them. She took a seat next to him.

"I have to admit. When I came out here to relax a bit before beginning a new life, I wasn't expecting to see and injured man crawling out of the water" She said.

The man said nothing. He wasn't sure how he should be interacting with a surface woman. She wasn't attacking him, so he figured he should at least return that courtesy.

"I bought some tea" the woman said, as she laid on of the objects in her hand before him. The man simply looked in confusion.

The woman shook her head in exasperation. "It's not poison. Look." She blew wind from her mouth, pushing away the steam. She bought the object to her mouth, and sipped the drink. "See? You can grab your cup and try."

Still wary, the man reached out to grab his 'cup', and bought it up to his face. He smelled the liquid. It had a surprisingly pleasant decide to follow the woman's example, bringing the cup to his lips and drinking. He almost choked from the heat.

"You're supposed to blow to cool it down. Were you never taught how to drink tea?" the woman asked. The man replied by shooting her an angered look. He then blew on his tea before drinking more. It tasted quite wonderful.

"Do you have a name?" the woman asked. The man contemplated. While he loathed to be in debt to a surface dweller, she had helped him. She bought him into her home, and helped him with his wound. She had shown him tea. He owed her.

"My name is Orm. Prince of Atlantis" he told the woman.

"Oh" the woman responded with a straight face. "Well, my name is Marianne. Knightmare pilot and future consort to Emperor Charles zi Britannia."

"I see" Orm responded. "It is.. a pleasure to meet you Marianne."

"Likewise Orm."

And so, the man of the sea and the woman of the land sat in a living room, drinking tea side by side.

* * *

**I know that in the original anime, Marianne was one of the people that helped Charles to usurp the throne. In this story, she is merely one of the women chosen to wed Charles. Their relationship will not be nearly as close as it was in cannon. But she will also be a better mother than she was in cannon.**

**Likewise, Orm is not the same as he is in the DC canon. He doesn't hate _all_ surface dwellers, he just hates their leaders for allowing the damage that is being done to the seas. He is not as judgmental towards the rest. **

**Anyway feel free to leave reviews, and tell me if you guys think I should make this a full story. I appreciate your guys thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's see how far I go with this. **

**I do not own Aquaman or Code Geass. They are properties of DC Comics and Studio Sunrise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your reason for joining the military was to increase your social standing?" Orm asked his current caretaker.

"Not just mine, but my family's as well. Try bring more worth to the Lamperouge name" Marianne explained.

"Did it work?"

"I believe so" Marianne said. "My family's wealth did increase, as did the amount of nobles willing to work with us."

Orm smiled, thoroughly impressed. Even in Atlantis, rising in social status was something that was near impossible for the common people. It was one of the only things he and his brother agreed needed to be changed.

"I suppose it might have also worked a little too well. I'm expected to marry the Emperor when I get back" Marianne mused to herself. Orm narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Is that not a good thing? You're work will have payed off if you are to become Empress."

"Empress? No, I'll just be a consort" Marianne said, shocking Orm. "The Emperor has many wives. I'd actually be his seventeenth."

"That's disgusting" Orm spat, shocking Marianne. "Such a thing is forbidden in Atlantis. Polygamy has never bought us any prosperity. Only chaos."

"I see" Marianne said with interest. "Is there anything else about Atlantis I should know?"

Orm thought for a moment, before responding. "We only have monogamy, as I mentioned. Marriage is only meant for those two who are willing to spend their lives together. Aside from marital customs, we also have very advanced technology."

"How advanced?" Marianne asked.

Orm smirked. "Think of it this way. When many cultures believed the earth to be flat, we had already discovered the secret to unlimited energy. And we have not stopped advancing since."

Marianne's eyes widened. "If you are so advanced, then why hide yourselves from the world?"

Orm sighed. "The orders of all past rulers. Atlantians believe that opening ourselves to the outside world would mean the end of our civilization. That the two worlds should remain separate."

"Do you believe the same thing?" Marianne inquired.

"No. I believe that our isolation is what has led to the degradation of the surface world."

"Degradation?"

"Yes. I don't mean this to be offensive Marianne, but the surface world has many problems in need of fixing. Their love of war and mistreatment of the waters being the most prominent."

"How do you figure?" Marianne asked, not at all offended.

"Marianne, your country truly believes that conquering the world will save it. That could not be more wrong. The violence they instigate will only lead to more destruction. History has proven that over and over again."

Marianne was surprised to hear that. Words that openly defamed warfare, something her countrymen aspired to master. From a prince no less.

But Orm was not done.

"And the way you dump trash into the oceans. I know you are not aware we exist down there, but even so, these actions are only damaging something we all need. Neither Humans nor Atlantians can survive without the waters. The state it is in angers me."

Marianne was uncertain how to respond to him. Any other Britannian would have had him killed for speaking as he did.

But she could not say he was wrong.

"I think I should turn in for the night. There's a blanket and pillows for you to sleep."

"Yes. Thank you" Orm said.

Marianne nodded to him, and made her way to her room. She could not halt her thought as she walked.

"_I wonder how long he will have to stay. And how do I deal with him?_"

* * *

**Five Days Later**

"Orm?" Marianne asked as she walked to the top of the lighthouse. She found her new friend gazing at the sunset in the distance.

"This is beautiful" he said as he watched the sky turn orange. "We could never see this from the under the waters."

"I have to agree" Marianne said as she walked next to Orm. "How is your leg?"

"Much better. I hardly feel any pain now" he told her. He put his arm around her soldier. Any other man, she would have struck him where he stood. But Orm was different. As was his touch.

"I have to go back tomorrow. What about you?"

"I should return to Atlantis now that my injury is healed. There are things I need to accomplish there."

"I see" Marianne said with a trace of melancholy. Once tomorrow came, any proof she had that this week had not been a dream would be gone. Her new friend from the seas would be gone, likely for her to never see again.

"Once morning comes, we will likely not see each other again" Marianne stated.

"Perhaps" Orm responded. "But it does beg another question."

"Oh. And what is that?" Marianne asked.

Orm turned to face her directly. Their faces were now only inches apart. Both pairs of eyes, one crystal blue and the other royal violet, stared deep into one another.

"What shall we do tonight?"

Marianne smiled as she pressed her lips to his. Orm responded with a passion she had never known, grabbing her arms to press them closer together.

He pulled back, much to her disappointment. Disappointment that vanished the moment he picked her up, bridal style.

He led to her to the bedroom, where there night would be spent.

A night that would change the world in ways that neither at the time could imagine.

* * *

_My parents would later tell me the rest of the story. How this whole story __started with two people from two different worlds sharing one night together. _

_After that, Orm had to return to the seas. My mother would not hear from him again for years._

_As for Marianne, she had to return to the mainland that very morning. The ceremony had already been prepared, so she was married to Charles zi Britannia before the end of that same day. Nine months later, I was born. Three years after that, Marianne would have Nunnally. My half sister. My only blood relative within the Britannian Royal family. _

_A good explanation as to why I never quite fit in with them. I always felt isolated from them, except for Euphemia and Cornelia. _

_But it was still pleasant growing up. I didn't know how different I was then. I was able to enjoy life with the people I loved and trusted, including my mother and sister. Everything was happy then._

_Until Charles discovered who I really was. What I was._

* * *

**Ok, so it seems this will be continued. Just don't expect any regular updates. It will be updated whenever a chapter is ready.**

**As for pairings, I am at a bit of a toss up. It will either be Dolphin from the comics, or C.C. from the show.**

**And as for this Half-Atlantian Lelouch, he will be based partially off of Namor from Marvel. But he will still act like canon Lelouch**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**By the way, there is a poll currently open on my profile. If you guys could check it out, that would be great.**

**Bye!**


End file.
